Love
by Ved and Cloe4eva
Summary: BEFORE THE VIRUS...Ved is the new boy in school. Cloe and Ved go out and do they talk it to far to quickly and does Ved find out Cloe's deep dark secret. I do NOT own the characters Cloud 5 do!
1. Chapter 1

**Love**

_Hi this is Ved and Cloe 4eva here._

_This is my First story so tell me what you think._

_I am a huge Tribe fan! I LOVE Ved! So plz R&R_

It was a Saturday morning when he came. I was amazed when I saw him. His beauty was overpowering! My friend Patsy was amazed as well.

My name is Chloe and I live in LA. I have a big Sister and a big Brother by the names of Salene and Lex. My best friend Patsy is going out with my brother Lex and my sister is going out with some guy she goes to Uni with, his name is Pride. I am also 16.

I found out at school that this new guys name is Ved and his parent's names are Ebony and Jay. It was the second day of senior year and he came over to our table and asked if he could sit with us.

I obviously said "YES!"

"I'm Ved by the way." He said.

"Hi Ved, my name is Patsy and this is Chloe. I've heard you were from Folks, I hear it is very gloomy and it mostly rains there." Patsy said.

"Yes. There is only about 1 week a year is sunny and the warmth is very nice." He replied and looked at me. "So Chloe I've heard that you are one of the smartest kids in the school?"

"Umm... Yeah…" was all I could say which made him chuckle softly.

Then Patsy (did I mention that she is very Bubbly and outright) had to be herself.

"Chloe OMG you Like him!" she stated and I just blushed. Ved chuckled again.

"Patsy!" I exclaimed. "What were you THINKING?" she just smiled.

Patsy and I have been friends since we were both 12. Our birthdays are only one week apart.

The next day at school was a little bit awkward around Ved because of what Patsy said. Ved was not worried and probably forgot all about it… I hope.

I was about to start talking to Patsy when Ved came over to me.

"Can we talk in privet please? I need to ask you something." He asked. I looked at Patsy and she just giggled and smiled.

Ved smiled and we went to the library.

When we found a place alone, he turned to me. "Do you want to go out with me?" he asked.

I was stunned a little bit because of the timing.

"Sure. Ok. Why not?" I answered after a moment's silence. He smiled a particular smile that I found sexy.

We headed back to Patsy and she had a goofy grin on her face, saying 'OMG'.

"Ved and I are going out." I told her calmly. "He just asked me."

Patsy was almost jumping off the walls. "I knew it. I knew it. I could see it in your eyes Ved!" she exclaimed.

I just stood there embarrassed and shocked.

"Don't be embarrassed Chloe, everyone can see that you and Ved were MFEO!" Patsy said smiling.

"Earth speak please Patsy"

"Made for Each Other!"

All I could do was stand there shocked and amazed. Ved then grabbed my hand and drove me home.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloe POV

Once Ved left I made my way to the back door. Then opened it and started running no one knew my secret not even Patsy, so i just kept on running deeper into the forest until I came across my little cottage. Then I ran inside and saw my babies making some food for themselves (well their not really babies any more Mouse is 9 and Charlie is also 9 they are twins).Mouse has brown curly hair that goes past her shoulders and has light brown eyes. Charlie has the same colour eyes and hair but his hair has a rough cut.

"Hi sweethearts!"

"Hi Mum", they said at the same time.

"How are you today?"

"Good" says Mouse

"Charlie?"

"I'm all right"

"What's the matter Charlie?"

"Well... I was just wondering when you are going to take us out of this cottage?"

"Well... I don't know Charlie. I am going out with this new boy in school so I might tell him about you two and we can all go out together".

"Ok"

"Well I'll see you two darlings later. Ok"

"Ok" they both said in unison.

Ved POV

When I got home I was practically vibrating with excitement it was my second day of school and I already had a girlfriend and she was probably the smartest kid in school. She was so beautiful and kind and obviously very smart. Just as I was about to start some homework my mum and dad got home.

"Hi Honey. How was your second day of school" my mum, Ebony said.

"Alright I guess"

"What happened son?" my Dad, Jay said.

"Nothing I'm going to my room to study. Ok"

"Ok but dinner is at 7"

"Sure mum."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey this is Maddi here. Sorry i haven't updated for a while, it's the holidays so i am going to be writing a new chapter. Belle gave me an idea for my third chapter and so i am going to be using the idea. Thank you all for reading my story it's my first one so i hope you enjoy the third chapter._

Ved POV

As i sat down to dinner i couldn't stop thinking about Cloe, she was on my mind a lot lately and it was hard to do my homework but i don't care.

"So how much homework have you done sweetie?" said mum

"Enough for tonight"

"So Ved who is this girl that your going out with?" asked dad

"her name is Cloe and she is one of the smartest kids in school and she is very pretty"

"well the school is having a Halloween dance on the weekend, you should invite her" Mum said

"ok"

"and don't forget that its dress up" said Dad

"yes dad"

_The next day still in Veds POV_

"Hey Cloe, Patsy how are you?" i said

"good" giggled Patsy

"Great!" smiled Cloe

"So Cloe you want to go to the school Halloween dance with me?"

"Sure that would be lovely"

"ok , well we better get to class"

I had nearly all of my classes with Cloe so we held hands and began walking.

The day went very quickly so at the end of the day i gave Cloe a kiss on the cheek and said good bye.

Cloe POV

After Ved asked me to the dance i couldn't stop thinking about what to wear. then i thought i will call my cousins Siva and Java they would have something for me to wear


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey this is my 4**__**th**__** chapter. This idea came from one of my best friends Rose-and-Dimitri-4eva. This is about Cloes past. Luv ya all. And another special thx's to Emily another friend of mine. Sorry this took so long to write. :( **_

Cloes POV

After I called my cousins Java and Siva I decided to call mum and dad (Mega (Josh) and Trudy). They are on a round the world cruise. After that i decided to make some dinner for me and the kids i made some spaghetti. Then i took them to have a shower and put them to bed. As soon as i sat down to watch some TV the doorbell rang.

"I'm coming!"as soon as i opened the door the smile that was on my face quickly disappeared.

"What are you doing here, you are not welcome!" i said just a little louder than necessary.

"I wanted to see you and my kids" said the man at the door.

"Well this is a first isn't it? When have you ever wanted to see them before?"

"There's a first time for everything isn't there?"

"Not for you Slade!"

"Wow touché and shouldn't you call me uncle because i am your Dads older brother "

"GET OUT NOW! Or i will call the police and you are not my uncle after what you did!"

"Fine but you will see me again!"

Then he turns around and leaves. Cloe locks the door and slides down the door crying. Why did it have to be her?

_Flashback_

"_Hey Uncle Slade!"_

"_Hey sweetie! How are you today?"_

"_I'm good. How are you?"_

"_I'm good. What have you been up to?"_

"_Nothing much. And i am bored now so what are we going to do?"_

"_Well I have an idea"_

_Then everything went blank. A month after i blacked out i started getting sick. Then i realised something. I was pregnant! _

_Flashback ends_

The next day i was getting the kids ready for school when i heard a knock at the door and then someone saying

"Cloe hey did you want me to take you to school?"

"Hang on Ved i'm coming!"

"Ok"

As i open the door mouse runs out

"Mouse go back inside!"

"yes mummy" she said.

Ved heard he because his head snapped up to face me.

"What did she just call you Cloe?"

"umm... mum"

"Why?"

"Because i was raped when i was little and i had kids"

"wait what did you say kids?"

"um... yer i had twins.

_**How did you like that chapter? Plz R&R Luv ya all.**_

_**xox**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok lovies this picks up from where Ved find out about Cloes secret! Luv ya alls.**_

"Sorry i thought you just said that you had twins?" said a very confused Ved.

"Yes i did say i had twins. Charlie and Mouse."

"Really who's the father?"

My smile automatically fell.

"Their father is my uncle Slade. He um..."

"Oh. Sorry"

"It's ok it's not your fault"

"yer ok. So where is Charlie?"

"He is around here somewhere. CHARLIE! Where are you?"

"Right here Mummy! Oh hi you must be mummy's Boyfriend Ved. She hasn't stopped talking about you since you guys met!"

Just then i turned BRIGHT RED!

"Charlie! Well Ved and i are going to school now. Ved do you mind if we take the kids to school too please?"

"Of course, i don't mind at all. I feel like their dad already!" he said with a big goofy grin on his face.

I just smiled.

After we drop the kids off at school Ved drove us to school as soon as we got there Patsy was at the door asking heaps of questions.

"OMG! Did you get a ride with Ved? Why are you just sitting there?..." Patsy just started half yelling half normal.

After the second question i just zoned out this was boring. As we walked into school Ved grabbed my hand and gave me a kiss on the cheek. As we got to home room the final bell rang.

"Wow that was close i don't want to get detention again" said Ved.

"Well maybe i am a good influence on you!" i said and started giggling.

"Maybe. Clo i was wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner tonight? The kids can come off course as well."

"Sure i would love to have dinner tonight with you! Where do you want to go?"

"Well we could go to the diner with the kids"

"that sounds lovely! What time do you want to pick me up?"

"how about 6:30 so the kids can go to bed on time"

"Ved you are amazing you know that"

"i try" he said with a cute grin.

I just smiled and kept on going to class.

_**Hey my lovelies tell me what you think of this story please tell me what you think. 10 reviews and i will update.**_

_**Luv ya alls!**_

_**xox**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok my lovelies this chapter is going to be the date.**

Cloe POV

As i was getting ready for my date with Ved i was getting a bit nervous, the kids have never gone out of the house before but Ved was a gentleman and wouldn't tell anyone about the kids so i don't know what i am worrying about.

"Charlie are you and Mouse ready?" i asked

"Yes!" came the voice of my son

"Well hurry up! Ved will be here any minute!"

"Mummy were coming!" said Mouse

They looked so cute in their going out clothes. Mouse was wearing a cute pink bubble dress it had a pink flower on it also. In her hair was a cute pink ribbon tied in a bow. Charlie came out wearing a pair of jeans and a nice red button up shirt. I was wearing a cream strapless dress with a black band and bow in the middle and i just let my hair down. As soon as i finished getting my lip gloss on the door bell rang.

"Hi beautiful!" said a very handsome Ved

"Hi" i said and blushed a little bit.

"Hey kids you look great!"

"Thanks" said a very shy Mouse

"Thanks" said Charlie

"Well is everyone ready to go. I have a reservation at 6:45 so let's go"

"ok. Kids come on we don't want to be late!"

"were coming mum!" said Charlie and Mouse at the same time. I just giggled

(at the diner)

"wow this is good dinner!" said Ved

"yer i know it is one of the best diners here" i said

"mummy im full" said Mouse

"Yer. And im tired" said Charlie

"ok. Well Ved do you mind taking us home its getting late and the kids are tired"

"sure just let me go pay the bill"

"No Ved you cant pay it all we'll split it"

"No Clo i can pay for it"

"No i wont let you here is the money for the kids meals" i said handing him a fifty.

"fine but next time you wont be paying a cent. Ok?"

"sure Ved" i said smiling

After he paid the bill we started walking outside we were near the car when somebody called out my name and i turned and saw the last person i ever wanted to see in my life.

**so my lovelies tell me wat you think of this and plz r&r **

**lots a luv **

**maddi**

**xox**


End file.
